Lighting is an important part of human life, and plays an increasingly important role. With the evolution and development of technology, the technology of light emitted diode is widely used in daily lighting device. The luminous efficiency of light emitted diode is usually higher than the traditional tungsten or fluorescent lamps. In addition, the manufacturing cost of the light emitted diodes decreased continually with the manufacturing technology improvement. This has led to more people developing more light emitted diode lighting devices.
On the other hand, although the luminous efficiency of light emitted diode is quite high, either the drive circuit or the light emitted diode itself will produce a certain amount of heat during continuous operation. If there is no effective way to remove these heat, it often will affect the service life of the lighting device itself.
In addition, how to effectively improve the location and angle for light emitted diode to emit light, will also affect the real lighting efficiency of the lighting device.
Therefore, the continuous development of light emitted diodes has always been a very valuable work.